Ukitake's Birthday Present
by Retsu Ukitake
Summary: It's 21st December, and it's Ukitake's birthday! So, Unohana decided to give him a present, but not sure about what to give. After discussing with Shunsui, she knew what to give! Of course, Shunsui suggest something naughty. Will Ukitake love it? Will they enjoy their time together? Rated M for Lemon! Hahaha! :3 P/S: My first lemon story. Please don't be mad if it's bad! w


**A/N: My first lemon story! Hope you like it! Don't be mad if it's bad! =w=**

* * *

It was 12 in the midnight, on 21st December, and Ukitake is in his Ugendo, getting ready to go to bed. **_'Ah, it's 21_****_st_****_ December already.. And it's my birthday! Hmm.. I wonder if someone remembers my birthday..' _**As he slipped into his blue hakama and a matching kosode, a soft voice came from outside of the room(Eh?). "Ukitake-Taicho, it's me, Unohana. May I come in?"

"Ah, yes. You may come in, Sempai." **_'Why is she here in the middle of the night?'_**

Unohana came in, she's wearing a green sleeping yukata, and her hair was braided in the back. "I'm sorry, Ukitake-Taicho. I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I have something to talk to you."

Ukitake smiled warmly at her. "No, it's alright, Unohana-Sempai. But why are you here?"

Unohana smiled back. "Well, it's your birthday today, so I want to give you a present."

Ukitake smiled happily. "Really!?"

She nodded. "Yes, but first, I want to talk to you. May I sit?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure do. Hold on, I'll get you some tea." He kneeled down and gave her a cup of tea that he made before he get ready to sleep just now, it' still hot. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Are you doing fine these days?"

Ukitake blinked a few times and then smiled. "Of course I am! I'm always f-" His words turned into violent cough.

Unohana frowned, totally concerned with him. "Ukitake-San!" She leaned in and supported him from falling while she heals him with her healing kido. She pushed him a bit, asking him to sit down properly. As he sat, he smiled and Unohana melted. That smile always works within women, but both of them never thought that the smile would affect her. "Don't worry Sempai, as I said, I'm always fine."

Unohana sighed. "Fine, if you insist." Then, she sat back. "Have the others wished you a birthday wish yet?"

Ukitake shook his head. "Since it's 12.30 a.m, no one have wished me yet."

"Would you like to have the present now?" Unohana asked, smiling.

Ukitake nodded. "If you don't mind, maybe you could give it now."

She traced a line on his chest, she started to blush. "I hope you like it. You may open it now."

"Umm... But there's nothing here..."

She smiled warmly at him. "It's right in front of you~"

Ukitake blushed. "Wait.. Does it mean, you're the..."

Unohana cupped his face. "Yes, **_Jushiro._**" She kissed him whole hearted and he replied with a powerful kiss. He started to untie her obi as she did the same towards him. As her obi was untied, and her yukata fell to the floor, he saw her large breasts. He started to unravel her braid, and once her hair was wore down, he saw the scar between her collarbones. **_'So this is the scar..' _** Ukitake kissed her neck, collarbone until he reached her breasts. Then, he pushed her on his futon, sucking on her nipples, making her moan. "Ahh… Ju… Jushiro-San…" He shrugged off his kosode and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Retsu." She smiled. "I love you too, Jushiro-San…"

He licked and sucked on her nipples, making sure it is hard. He bit her nipple, making her moan. He then licked down her breasts and stomach and reach her white panties. His heart beat so fast, since this is the first time he's doing this thing with a woman he always loved. He pulled down her panties and once it was on the floor, Unohana blushed deeply as she was already naked. "Don't stare it for too long, dear.." Ukitake chuckled. "Of course not." He inserted his finger into her vagina, and he could feel warmth in there. She moaned as he inserted one more finger in there. "Jushiro… Oh…" He took it out, and started licking on her pussy, inserting his tongue in there, tasting her. Unohana moaned his name once again. "Ah~ You're all wet already, ne?" He teased her. "Perhaps it's your turn before we do the real thing…"

He quickly undressed himself from his hakama and his fundoshi. Unohana's eyes widen and she licked her lips as she saw his penis. Shechange into a sitting position as Ukitake kneeled on the futon. She rubbed his penis in amusement. **_'It's.. So big! I've never knew it would be this big!' _**Then, she sucked on his penis, her cheecks were sucked in as she does it. Ukitake moaned. "Retsu… Stop it…" She does it for a few minutes until he cupped her cheecks, asking her to let go and she let go of his penis. "I.. I can't stand it anymore.. I need you now…!" She smiled. "Of course."

She laid on the futon, asking him to start it. Ukitake spread her legs and kneeled between her legs, seeking her entrance slowly. Then, he thrusts deeper. Unohana moaned. "Ahh, Jushiro-San…" He pulled and thrust, he does it over and over again, making her cry helplessly. "Jushiro!" Ukitake moaned too. "Retsu! I.. I'm coming!" The room was filled with their moans, both of them are sweating. He slipped his fingers on her hips, but quickly grippe dit again. He keep on thrusting, making sure that he will empty his seed in her. His seed came into her, and he pulled out his penis and laid beside her.

"That.. Was amazing, Jushiro-San…" Unohana said, totally exhausted.

Ukitake smiled. "Yeah.. Thanks, Retsu.."

Unohana turned to him and hugged her. "Do you like this present, Jushiro-San?"

Ukitake chuckles. "Of course! I love it!" He kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear."

"I hope we'll getting a child."

"Me too. I hope we will." Unohana smiled. "Happy Birthday. I'll give you this present again next year."

"Arigato Gozaimas. I'll be waiting." He smiled and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, and Shunsui and Nanao were also at Ukitake's Ugendo, they came to give Ukitake birthday presents.

"Happy Birthday, Ukitake!" Shunsui grinned happily.

"Happy Birthday, Ukitake-Taicho." Nanao smiled.

"Thank you, Kyoraku. Ise-Fukutaicho."

"So! You've received the present from Unohana-San?" Shunsui winked at Ukitake.

Ukitake and Unohana blushed. "Wait, you know about this, Kyoraku?" Ukitake asked.

"Of course! In fact, I'm the one who recommend to Unohana-San this type of present!"

_**The day before.**_

_**"Kyoraku-San?" Unohana went to Shunsui who was drinking sake on his division's room.**_

_**"Ah, if it isn't my beautiful Sempai~" He replied cheerfully. "What's up?"**_

_**"Well, you see, tomorrow's Ukitake-San's birthday, and I don't know what I should give to him…"**_

_**"Ahh~ That one. Candies? He loves them!"**_

_**"He's the one who have large amount of candies at his home.."**_

_**"Sake?"**_

_**"He's sick, and I don't want him to drink it."**_

_**"How about.." He smirked. "…Sex?"**_

_**Unohana blushed. "What!? No, there's no way he wanted that!"**_

_**Shunsui frowned. "Eh!? Why not!?"**_

_**"I mean come on, Kyoraku.. A woman like me doesn't deserve to have a sex with a kind and handsome man like him!" She sighed. "In fact, I'm too old for him."**_

_**He shook his head. "Unohana-San... Every single day, Ukitake told me that he really loves you."**_

_**"Really…?"**_

_**Shunsui nodded. "Yes. Trust me, Sempai."**_

"Oh, so that's what happened." Ukitake said.

Unohana nodded sheepishly. "You love it, right?"

"Of course!" He replied.

While Shunsui and Nanao watching the happy couple, Nanao asked Shunsui. "Will you give me the same present like Unohana-Taicho gave to Ukitake-Taicho on my next birthday?"

"I'm the one who wanted to ask you that, but I will give you." He smiled. "And you must do the same on my next birthday, okay?"

Nanao nodded. "Of course, Taicho."

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Yeah, hope you like it! Please review! :D**

**So, yeah.. Time for some explaination…**

**Somebody: You're 12, right? Aren't you too young to write Lemon?**

**Me: What!? Hey, come on! I love lemon about these two, okay!?**


End file.
